Beneath the Surface
by Isilarma
Summary: When Ric is threatened by an angry relative, he receives aid from an unexpected source. My first ever fanfic, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath the surface**

**This is my very first story, so please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

**Summary: When Ric is threatened by an angry relative, he receives aid from an unexpected quarter.**

One year ago…

Ric Griffin shook his head and stepped back. "Time of death, 4:37." He turned sadly to the sobbing woman in the doorway behind him. "Mrs Layton, I'm so sorry." Mrs Layton let out a long wail of despair, before burying her face in her hands. Ric glanced back at the body and sighed. Seventeen was far too young to die.

Suddenly, another cry of anguish rang through the room. "Jason!" Ric stepped aside as Daniel ran to the body of his twin. Tears poured down his cheeks as he cradled the limp form in his arms. "No, you can't…you can't…" Abruptly, he turned on Ric. "You said he would be fine!" Ric met his gaze with all the calm he could manage.

"I'm afraid his condition," he began, but Daniel interrupted angrily.

"You let him die. You." Rage had momentarily replaced the grief on his face. "This is your fault. I won't forget this Mr Griffin. Not ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beneath the surface**

**I apologise in advance, this is going to start off a bit slow, but it will get better. Please keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters or storylines.**

Now…

Ric scowled as he massaged his aching temples. Bad enough that he was having chemotherapy, but coming back to find everyone still terrified by the threat of redundancy was even worse. Henrik Hanssen had a lot to answer for.

The scowl deepened at the thought of the tall Swede. In the few months since his arrival, Hanssen had turned the hospital upside down; he had lain off nurses and consultants alike and had even bested the legendary Connie Beauchamp. Now he was sole Director of Surgery, and Ric dreaded the thought of what he would do next.

Deep down, Ric could understand the man's decisions, and even appreciate his qualities. The hospital was in a lot of trouble, and there was no denying that Hanssen was not only a superb surgeon, but an excellent manager. He was thorough, dedicated, and genuinely cared about his patients. Ric snorted softly. If it wasn't for his single-minded determination to make Ric redundant, the two of them could have been good friends. As it was, they understood one another, but that was it.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Elizabeth entered. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr Griffin," she began nervously, "but there's someone asking for you." Ric leaned back in surpise.

"Did they leave a name?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He just said it was really important. Oh, and Mr Hanssen just arrived for the ward inspection." Ric groaned.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "Thank you Nurse Tait." Wearily he got to his feet and followed her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beneath the surface**

**Okay, next chapter, this one's a bit longer. Please let me know what you think.**

**Lauraz, thanks for commenting. Sorry they're so short, will try and make them longer. Hope you enjoy the next bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

A tall, dark haired teenager was standing by the nurse's station. He looked familiar, but Ric saw so many people every day that that was hardly unusual. Hanssen was talking to Donna a few metres away, and seemed quite content to wait. Ric walked over to the boy. "Can I help you?" he asked. At his words, the boy's face blazed with anger.

"Yeah, like you helped my brother?" Ric stepped back in surprise.

"I don't know…" he began, but the boy cut him off.

"Jason Layton, came in last year with appendicitis and died under your care!" Now he knew why he had seemed so familiar; this was Daniel, Jason's twin brother. Hesitantly, Ric stepped forward.

"Daniel, there were unforeseen complications. I did everything I could…"

"And you failed!" Daniel was shouting now, heedless of the attention he attracted. Out of the corner of his eye, Ric could see Hanssen watching with concern. Donna had disappeared.

"Daniel…"

"Shut up. You killed him." To Ric's horror, he pulled a gun from his pocket and levelled it at him. "You deserve this, "he whispered. Ric met his gaze and knew that he was deadly serious. Daniel's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Daniel!" For once, Ric was glad to hear Hanssen's sharp tone. Daniel glared furiously at the other man.

"Shut up, this is none of your concern." Hanssen's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think that the death of your brother gives you the right to murder an innocent man?" he snapped.

"It's his fault," Daniel repeated stubbornly. "It's only fair. It's justice."

"This isn't justice, it's revenge," said Hanssen calmly. "I can assure you that Mr Griffin did everything he could for your brother. Unfortunately, doctors are not perfect. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah," said Daniel bitterly, "and this one's gonna cost him his life." Fixing a hate filled stare on Ric, he pulled the trigger.

Hanssen moved faster than Ric had thought possible. Just as Daniel fired, the consultant caught his arm and forced it up. The bullet slammed harmlessly into the ceiling, and Daniel let out a roar of anger. "I'll kill you!" he screamed. With his free hand, he punched the consultant hard in the temple. Hanssen staggered slightly, but did not release his grip. By this point, patients and staff alike were screaming or scrambling to find cover. Ric had ducked behind the desk, and was relieved to find Elizabeth was also safe. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically. Ric nodded.

"Call security, I'm going to help Hanssen." Before she could protest, he had darted back on to the ward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beneath the surface**

**Last chapter, this one's even longer. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or any of its characters.**

For a moment, Ric stood still watching the confrontation. Daniel was still landing blows on Hanssen's head and torso, but the consultant was stubbornly refusing to let go. As Ric watched, Hanssen gave the boy's wrist a sharp twist, and Daniel let out a cry of pain as he was forced to drop the weapon. Seizing his opportunity, Hanssen twisted his arm up behind him, effectively restraining the furious teenager. "Are you alright Mr. Griffin?" he called calmly. Ric stared at him in amazement.

"I'm fine." He had to shout to be heard over Daniel's torrent of curses. Hanssen tightened his grip.

"Please be quiet, that's a dreadful noise." He jerked back as the boy attempted to headbutt him and sighed. Fortunately, the security guard arrived a few minutes later, and after listening to the consultants' explanations, took the struggling boy away.

Only once they were gone did Ric turn to his fellow doctor. "Thank you," he said. Hanssen gave him a brief smile.

"You're welcome." The smile faded as he raised a hand to his head. Ric frowned.

"Henrik, are you alright?" Hanssen nodded tightly.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He sighed, and then let out a sharp gasp of pain, one hand cradling his battered ribs protectively. Ric's frown deepened.

"No, you're not. " An unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "He was wearing a ring, wasn't he?" Hanssen nodded.

"A gold signet ring to be precise." He grimaced. "Quite painful." Ric shook his head in dismay.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Hanssen hesitated briefly, then nodded.

"But not here."

"In my office then."

Slowly, they made their way over to the office. Once there, Hanssen sank gratefully into a seat, the relief showing clearly on his face. Ric studied him in concern. "Stay there, I'll be back in a moment." Hanssen nodded and Ric stepped back on to the ward. He was glad to see Donna and Elizabeth already at work reassuring the patients and their families, and quickly returned to the office. He had a horrible feeling that Hanssen would try to get back to work if he wasn't there to stop him. To his relief, the Swede hadn't moved, but his eyes were closed and his face was drawn with pain and fatigue. He looked up at Ric's entrance, a professional mask quickly covering his weariness. "Everything alright out there?" he asked. Ric nodded.

"Sister Jackson and Nurse Tait have it all under control," he replied. "Now, if you don't mind…" Hanssen nodded in resignation.

"Go ahead."

Neither of them spoke much during the examination. Ric was relieved to find that Hanssen had not suffered a concussion, but less so to find a purple bruise already developing on his chest. The consultant had endured the examination in silence, but could not suppress a hiss of pain as Ric's fingers probed the sore area. "Sorry," Ric muttered. He sat back. "You may have a cracked rib, I'd need to call someone from Darwin or run an X-ray to be sure." Hanssen shook his head.

"Thabk you, but that won't be necessary. I would like to return to work as quickly as possible." Ric stared at him in dismay.

"You can't go straight back," he said sharply. "You need to go home." Hanssen looked up from straightening his shirt.

"I have too much to do to be able to leave early. You said it yourself, it's a cracked rib. It hardly needs a prolonged period of rest." Ric scowled. He knew Hanssen well enough by now to know that he would not change his mind.

"Are you due in theatre this afternoon?" he asked. Hanssen shook his head.

"Just paperwork." Ric studied him a moment longer, then nodded.

"Very well. Just promise me you won't do anything too strenuous." Hanssen glanced at him in amusement, but nodded.

"I won't." He grimaced slightly as he got to his feet. "Thank you Mr. Griffin."

"Henrik." Hanssen paused at the door and looked back enquiringly. Ric met his gaze steadily. "Why did you help me earlier? He could have shot you." Hanssen raised an eyebrow.

"And if I hadn't, he could have killed you." Ric frowned.

"You don't even like me. You've been trying to get rid of me ever since you arrived."

"You know, there is a slight difference between wanting someone made redundant and wanting them dead," Hanssen replied sharply. "I did for you what I would have done for anyone." Ric flushed.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant Mr. Griffin. And believe it or not, I understand." His gaze softened slightly. "I know that the past few months have been difficult for everyone, but particularly for you. So you should know that my position on your fitness to work does not alter the fact that that you are an excellent consultant and a valued member of this team. As I have said before, our staff are our most important assets. And assets should be protected, should they not?" He smiled slightly at the expression on the other man's face and left the room.

Ric stood staring after him in astonishment. In half an hour, Hanssen had shattered more illusions than Ric had thought possible. Reluctantly, he was forced to consider the consultant in a new light. Despite all their disagreements, Hanssen had intervened for Ric's life, and at considerable risk to himself, and even after the attacker had been subdued, his first thought had been for Ric and his patients rather than himself. True, the man could be arrogant and demanding, but for the first time, Ric began to consider how little they actually knew about him. He gave a wry smile. Maybe they would be able to work together after all.


End file.
